The Dancer: Aria's Prologue
by Su'uma
Summary: Prequel: A young vagabond has a dream of dancing in the Pharaoh's court. There, she would be safe and, well, not hungry. But with every art, there is always someone who is better- or thinks they're better.


And… PRESENT! _There!_ The girl thought_. I did my absolute best_. And indeed, she did. Aria, a young girl, had just finished her final run-through performance. If she passed this, then she would be able to dance for a living and finally have a way to make some money. Her face lit up as the judges clapped for her, sincerely. "Looks like life's finally going to get better," she giggled to herself happily. No more stealing scraps of food for her.

Aria straightened herself and bowed low, her unruly black hair falling to the floor in a heap. The judges, a few older and more experienced dancers, talked amongst themselves about her routine. She was full of energy and grace, not to mention that she had choreographed it herself. She was she had choreographed it herself. She was certainly inexperienced, but it just learned the proper techniques, she would be a favourite in a theatre, or perhaps even higher than that.

"I have an idea!" the eldest of the three blurted out. She strode in dance-like movements toward the performer. "Aria, dear, you are a very good dancer. Really, you are. But, you're lacking the knowledge of how to carry the movements and combinations properly."

"Oh," she said sadly. As she drew in a breath, her mood changed into her happy, cheerful self again. "I guess I need a bit more practice before I become a real dancer, huh?"

"Yes, you do." The dancer stated kindly. "But I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my student?"

Aria's smoky grey eyes lit up with joy. "Really? Do you mean it?" The thought of being trained was almost too much for her to comprehend in her mind. "When do I start?"

The woman laughed at her excitement. "Well, if you have the determination that I think you do, then how about we start right now?" At Aria's joyous squeal, she took that as her answer. "In that case, we're going to have to make you a costume."

Four years later….

As time passed, Aria grew and perfected her raw skill. Her teacher became like her mother and mentor, and her fellow students like sisters. Not one day went by that she did not practice. And for her hard work, she was rewarded with one of the greatest honours in all of Egypt.

She listened to her teacher, now grey haired and wise, and held her breath. "Aria, the Pharaoh has asked for you to demonstrate your dancing to him this evening for his court. "Now, I know this is a hard thing to grasp, dear, but I'm sure if you and Epona do your absolute best, then…"

"I'm going to the palace?! We're going to perform in the court!" She sprung off the floor and landed a standing full flip. "We're gonna go see the nobles and the Pharaoh!" She was about to do another, when a thought came to her mind. "Does Epona know?"

"Well, not yet, but…."

"Then I have to go tell her!" She sped off to exclaim the news to her partner.

Epona stood in the shadows scowling at the sound of it. She had been dancing for eight years, twice as long as that bumbling Aria. Performing for the royal court was supposed to be hers and hers alone. She didn't need anyone else slowing her down. _That girl…_ she grudged to herself. _She thinks that she can steal this from me? Well, that kid's got another thing coming to her._

That evening, the two girls got ready in the dancer's dressing chamber. As Epona left to do her solo dance, Aria noticed her favourite shimmering veil had been ripped in two. "Aww… what am I going to do now? I go on in just a few minutes!" Thinking fast, she remembered her teacher using her Isis fans in her demonstrations to the more experienced students. She needed something stiff to tie her veil to, though. She caught sight of some wooden hand fans that someone had left lying around. Gently, she wove the two farthest parts of the veil in between the blades of the fan and hoped it stayed. Next, she tied the other ends around her neck, knotting it in the back. "Done!" She smiled, trying the makeshift wings out. Suddenly, she heard the clapping and cheering from Epona's audience; it was time for her to go out.

As Aria took her place, Epona internally burned with anger. She wasn't through with the little twerp just yet, though. She still had one more thing up her sleeve, or more like under her skirts.

Aria bowed gracefully to her audience. Everyone looks so nice, I feel a little awkward. She let her breath out slowly, and the feeling was dispelled from her mind. I can do this. The Pharaoh, she noted, was younger than she thought her would be. He was around her age; black-red-blonde hair, deep purple eyes and a Millennium Item around his neck. He wasn't bad-looking, that was for sure. He nodded towards her. "You may begin."

She started from a full standing position, motioning her arms down and outward softly. A bend, a turn, and then her body flowed with the music. Still, soft, gentle, and breezy. Like waves, she told herself. Like the Nile, like the wind in the sky…. and a pause. The music was suddenly lively and bouncy, just how she liked it. Flows turned into shakes and shimmies. She began to spin, to move around, and of course, make use of her new Isis wings. Everything she did had to be accentuated by the beautiful shimmer of the material. She started to relax and enjoy herself, until a little problem started to slither up her leg.

_Is that a snake?_ She glanced down as she took another spin. _Oh, my gosh, it is a snake…_ As much as she wanted to freeze, she worked the snake into her dance. A careful lift with her leg, and a slight turn to drop and untie her wings. She folded herself forward and scooped up the snake, holding it above her head. The music changed, and she went along with it. She gave the snake free movement as she danced, letting it crawl around her shoulders and down her side. Dropping into a back plank position, the snake rested on her hips. Scooping it up with one hand, she finished her dance with the snake slithering down her arm and neck, making it look like a necklace. The song ended and she froze; the snake was comfortable in the way he was.

Everyone clapped and cheered. There had been more of an audience than what it started out. Aria dipped her chin and flourished her hand, since she had rather not bother the snake with a shift of weight. The Pharaoh held both his hands up for silence, which was automatically granted. He rose, and stepped down from his throne to stand in front of her. "You did a spectacular job, even if Osiris did pay you a surprise visit. He rested his hand on her shoulder. Osiris, the snake that is, slithered back to his owner, and the dancer (grateful that the thing was gone) relieved her muscles. "I would like to see you dance again tomorrow afternoon. I am going to have guests visiting, and I'd likethem to see my newest performer."

Aria glowed in excitement, but then came to a realization. "My Pharaoh," she curtsied. "If is not a bother to you, I would like to know how I am supposed to travel from Alexandria to Luxor and back in one night?"

Osiris coiled around the Pharaoh's arm. "Who said that you were leaving in the first place?" He smiled. "You have pleased me- a pure heart and a quick mind is something rare. But, an artistic beauty with an innocent mind is even rarer still. He glanced at Epona with a knowing glare. "Oh, and please inform your instructor that Aria will be staying with me. Maybe someday, you will join her.

Epona turned angrily on her heel and went off pouting. "I swear," she muttered to herself. "I swear by the gods, I will get you… you…" she trailed off with inaudible profanities. In the cool breeze of the evening, she could see the moon beginning to rise. And in front of that, a man with a silvery streak down his face and a wicked smile. _Maybe this one could help me out…._


End file.
